Typical Curiosity
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Most girls ask this question and many are afraid of the answer. But Gwen has to know, how many girlfriends has Kevin had.


**A/N: Hello Gwevin world! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update! School, work and having a boyfriend keep me occupied most of the time LOL. But I'm here to write the one-shot that I've wanted to write since the first episode with Elena came out. Don't be too harsh on me if you don't like it. Just read and enjoy ^^**

"Typical Curiosity"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Gwen and Kevin

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Most girls ask this question and many are afraid of the answer. But Gwen has to know, how many girlfriends has Kevin had.

(Do NOT Own Ben 10 series)

* * *

><p>Gwen sat on a chair across from Kevin's car as Kevin worked on his vehicle from underneath. Her expression was unchanging, focused on a specific topic in her mind.<p>

She blinked and her eyes slowly trailed over to Kevin's figure, watching him as one of his arms came out from underneath the car to reach for the wretch he needed. He was strong, large, smart, funny and handsome. Sure once in awhile he chose an inappropriate time to tell a joke or decided to use violence instead of his brain to solve a problem. But she loved him anyways and wouldn't trade him for anyone else.

She knew he loved her too.

But recently, after their encounter with Elena, she remembered that her boyfriend had had girlfriends. That was no surprise since her boyfriend was known to be the coolest guy before the media discovered her cousin. However, when she heard him saying about how girls were and what their "true" intentions were she realized that there was more than one.

It was painful to know that her boyfriend had previous girls but she couldn't blame him for it. However, he didn't need to brag about it.

She thought back to when he kissed "Caroline" a.k.a. Charmcaster, made references to Eunice's beauty, and his clear pleasure of being complemented by Sunny and Jennifer Nocturne. Her boyfriend was a flirt, possibly once a player and she knew it was because of his charm.

"A few more minutes and I should be done." Kevin's voice was heard from underneath the car. "Then we can head out to the movies."

Gwen wasn't listening however. Her mind was on trying to figure out a number.

"How many." She blurted out.

How many girls had to wait as he finished his car? How many girls sat in the spot she thought was hers.

"Ahhhh like a good 15 minutes at most." The black hair teen replied.

How many girls did he take out to the movies? How many girls did he kiss in the theatre? Not knowing frustrated her and made a tear trail down her face. She quickly wiped it away with her palm.

"Kevin." Her voice was strong. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"What?" A loud sound of metal was heard and a cuss followed. He pushed himself from underneath the car and sat up, grease on his face and shirt as he held his forehead. He looked at her with surprise and confusion. "What brought this up?"

The redhead stood up from the chair. "I was wondering."

Kevin also stood up as he held his forehead. "Does it matter?"

"It's just a question. I don't understand why you're so defensive." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't concern you." The male walked away to grab a rag and clean his face.

If he had slapped her, it would have been less painful then the words he said to her.

"I mean, I don't ask you about your last boyfriends." The 17 year old said as he cleaned his face.

Two slaps would have been better than the things he just said to her. She was hurt and angry. "What's there to tell?" She spat as she turned around. "You're my first one."

Kevin's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?"

Gwen looked over her shoulder to send him a glare. Kevin immediately looked apologetic. Her eyes softened when she saw his expression. "Why are you so surprised?" She faced the wall again. "I'm nothing but a nerd at my school. I'm just the girl people ask to copy homework and do projects with."

The Osmosian cleaned his hands, looking angry. "Well you're not. You're way more than that and I know it."

She grinned a soft sarcastic smile that he couldn't see. "I thought that's how you saw me at first. I thought that was the reason why you didn't want to date me in the beginning."

He said nothing. She dropped her smile. "That's why I was so happy that Michael took an interest in me. He was the first guy to ask me on a date. I thought that someone finally liked me." She sighed. "But then it turns out, he was only using me too."

"You were too good for him anyways." Kevin said as he walked over to her, grabbing her arm lightly.

"And what? I was just a perfect fit for the coolest guy in town?" She said as she brushed off his hand. "I don't think so."

The male looked at her with sympatric eyes, not that Gwen saw since her back was still towards him and her eyes closed.

Gwen waited for him to saw something, anything. But there was only silence. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked. "How many girls you've dated?"

He didn't say anything.

The redhead turned around to look at him. "Kevin!"

He looked straight into her eyes. "No."

She was hurt; that much was clear. Even her boyfriend can see that through her eyes. Gwen looked down, shut her eyes, clenched her fists and walked past him.

However Kevin grabbed her wrist before she could pass him completely, and pulled her back so she could face him.

She opened her eyes and tears threatened to escape. "Kevin let go!"

The black haired teen looked down at her before he moved his head to the side and looked at the cement. "I'm too shamed…"

Gwen raised an eyebrow but he continued. "I'm too shamed to tell you how many girls I dated…"

The green eyed girl knew he dated a few so to hear him say he dated too many that he felt ashamed really sunk her heart more.

He smirked with cold eyes though, still not even looking at her. "But…I wouldn't even call them girlfriends. Maybe not even dates."

A player. He had to have been a player. She had hoped it wouldn't have come to that. She should have been furious, but the way he looked at the moment, she felt the opposite.

"Kevin…" Gwen whispered. "Look at me…"

"I can't." The ex-con stated. "It's much easier to tell you this. I don't get as embarrassed if I look at the ground."

She released a laugh in one breath, and shook her head no with a slight grin. "Just do it."

When he didn't she placed her hand on his cheek and he placed his on top of her hand as he turned his head. "Gwen…"

There was another silence after that; Kevin trying to figure out the words to say and Gwen waiting patiently for him to find them.

"Before I met you…and Ben…like a year before …I don't know…girls just started to like me. They thought I was hot and knew I was bad so I guess that made them go extra crazy. I knew they never really liked me liked me but I didn't actually like them either. We were looking for fun, nothing serious. I…"

He had to look away from her. "I just wanted to feel loved. It was lust though but it still did the job."

"Look at me." She commanded softly.

He quickly turned his head to look her straight in the eyes. "But I swear Gwen! All that stopped when I met you. You're the only girl I've been serious about!"

"I didn't ask you out when you asked because I thought I didn't deserve you. I hadn't done anything good enough for you to like me." His eyes hardened. "So when Morningstar showed up I thought 'screw that, he's not going to steal Gwen from me.'"

The redhead smiled while Kevin still looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Pretty dumb huh?"

As a response, Gwen hugged him. He was startled. "It's not dumb." The girl said. "I'm just really relieved."

"What do you-" He was cut off by two lips touching his. Just like his girlfriend, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for a minutes before they broke apart.

She smiled and out of relief, another tear escaped her eye. "I'm just…relieved that you've never had another serious relationship before. I didn't want to be second place."

The black haired teen brushed the tear away. "You're the only girl I ever wanted." He whispered. "The only girl I ever dreamed of being with. I'm so lucky I did."

Gwen hugged him and her boyfriend returned the embrace. "You know it's a nice change to see this side of you."

"Don't get used to it though. Once I see your cousin, I'm going back to messing with him."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh joy…"

There was silence before the green eyed female pulled back and looked at him. "You're still a virgin right?"

He released a laugh. "Of course. There was no way I was going to end up on the Maury show because this one girl wanted to have it and got pregnant."

"Good. Cause I didn't want to end up there either." Gwen added. Kevin chuckled, which made the girl smile again.

"You know, the only reason why I say those stupid puns is to try and get you to laugh." The redhead explained.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You could have thought of a different way. Puns don't really work well for me."

"Really. You know I was 'pundering' on for awhile."

The osmosian groaned in annoyance. "Don't start Gwen…"

She giggled. Kevin smiled slightly as he ran his hand through her hair. "Maybe you should start smacking your cousin across the head or something. That would really make me laugh."

"Kevin…"

"I know I know…Not your thing. Got it."

She smirked. "Wanna know something that is?" She tiptoed and leaned forward. Kevin caught on quickly.

/VEEEERRRRRRRR/

Feeling something vibrate in her pocket, both teens pulled apart as Gwen reached for her phone. They frowned when they checked the caller id.

"Ignore him." Kevin stated as he took her phone and tossed it to the chair she had been sitting on.

They both smiled.

(Scene Change)

"They're not answering." Ben muttered to Julie as he put his phone away. The opening credits were starting and almost every seat in the theatre had someone sitting there. "I wonder why…"

"Maybe they're busy." Julie whispered. She leaned forward. "We can be busy too." She was about to kiss him; Ben, noticing, leaned forward towards Julie every slowly when an image on the screen caught his attention. Ben rapidly pulled away, directing his full attention to the screen and yelled out "Yes!" and laughed. The males cheered and the girls gasped in shock at the knockout that took place in the Sumo Slammers movie.

"Oh that was awesome." Ben said, still looking at the big screen. He looked at Julie. "What were we talking about?"

Julie huffed and crossed her arms._ 'Gwen is SO lucky she doesn't deal with this with Kevin…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked! It didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted to but at least I don't regret it! Thanks for the reviews on my last story "Benefits of a Fight". Seeing how many people liked it made me smile =)**

**Please review and Happy New Years!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
